vanguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XrosHearts/Card Gallery
2/21/14 Sabaku Black Sun Dictator, Ra "R" Normal Unit Sabaku Race: Noble Rarity: RRR Flavor: Bow down before the black sun! Power: 11000 Grade 3 (Twin Drive) ACT V Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): 1 Rear Guard Both players Bind the top of their decks face down. This card gets Power+1000 for every card in both player's bind zone until the end of then turn. CONT V: When a unit named "Holy Sun King, Ra" is in the soul this unit gets Power+2000 CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Granblue Ice Prison Blade Normal Unit Grade 0 (Boost) Race: Ghost Rarity: R Flavor: My knife can cut! Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 AUTO: Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC)) AUTO R: to soul When an attack boosted by this unit hits a vanguard you may pay the cost. If you do, superior call a unit from the drop zone and retire it at the beginning of your end phase. Ice Prison Warrior, Nightmist Normal Unit Race: Vampire Rarity: RR Flavor: See ya in hell! Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 AUTO: When this is moved to the drop zone from your Rear-Guard or Deck select one of your rear guards and it gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. ACT R: (1) Move this unit to the drop zone and select one of your rear-guards and it gains Power+3000 until the end of the turn. Ice Prison Warden, Phlegethon Normal Unit Race: Demon Rarity: RRR Flavor: Revive! Dead soilders of the Prison. Power: 11000 (VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): AUTO V: 2 of your Rear-Guards At the end of the battle in which this unit attacks a vanguard you may pay the cost. If you do, superior call 2 units from the drop zone. ACT V: (1) This unit gains Power+3000 until the end of the turn. CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) 2/22/14 Sabaku Oasis Barrier, Al-Amar Normal Unit Sabaku Race: Human Rarity: RR Flavor:'' You won't get past me.'' Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Grade 1 (Boost) CONT: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "CONT: Sentinel" in a deck) AUTO:Blast (1) When this is placed on (GC) from your hand, if you have a «Sabaku» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, reveal the five cards from the top of your deck, call all «Sabaku» from among them to (GC) as Rest, and put the rest into the drop zone. Demon of The Sands Normal Unit Sabaku Rarity: R Flavor: Sand. Sand. Sand. Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Grade 2 (Intercept) AUTO V/R: (3) When a card is removed from your opponent's bind zone you may pay the cost. If you do both players bind 2 cards from their hand. Self-Harming Priest Normal Unit Sabaku Race: Elf Rarity: R Flavor: No matter what, I won't let my king down. Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Grade 1 (Boost) AUTO: When this unit is moved to the drop zone from the guardian circle, move this to the bind zone. Sun Follower Normal Unit Sabaku Race: Elf Rarity: C Flavor: My lord! Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 AUTOR:When this unit boosts a «Sabaku» vanguard, if you have three or more cards in the bind zone, the boosted unit gets Power+4000 until end of that battle. Sun Worshiper, Kei Normal Unit Sabaku Race: Human Rarity: C Flavor: Oh mighty sun! Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 AUTOR:When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Sun" in its card name, this unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle. Spirit of The Desert Normal Unit Sabaku Race: Ghost Rarity: C Flavor: Here is a gift. Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 AUTO: When this is placed on vanguard or rear-guard circle, if you have 4 or more cards in your bind zone draw a card. Sand Theif Trigger Unit (Critical) Sabaku Race: Elf Rarity: C Flavor: Hand it over! Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 ACT R: this unit to the soul Select one of your units, it gains Power+3000. Oasis Oracle Trigger Unit (Draw) Sabaku Race: Human Rarity: C Flavor: I can see it. Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Grade 0 (Boost) Category:Blog posts